


A Cottage, A Cat, A Couple of Nerds in Love

by hawkeye47836



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeye47836/pseuds/hawkeye47836
Summary: An angel, a demon, and a cottage on the South Downs. Also a kitten.





	A Cottage, A Cat, A Couple of Nerds in Love

The world doesn't end. Life goes on. In a little cottage on the South Downs, an agreement is made: No Dogs.

They get a cat.

“Oh c’mon, angel, we’ve been through the whole alphabet,” Crowley whines. “Listen, any name  _I_  pick is going to be too harsh for your delicate sensibilities, and every name  _you_ pick is so sugary-sweet it sickens me. Let’s just bite the bullet and  _pick_ one already!” Sitting primly - and looking deeply unimpressed - between the bickering forces of Heaven and Hell is a small, striped, grey kitten. He blinks lazily at Crowley’s outburst, as if to say,  _You’re not fooling anyone, you big pushover._

Aziraphale huffs. “Oh, come now. There must be  _some_ name we can agree on. Surely you can think of at least one proper noun with no demonic connotations that agrees with you.” 

Crowley narrows his eyes to slits.

He advances on Aziraphale, slowly, deliberately.

His hands come to rest on the angel’s hips, delicate, not gripping, just settling into place as if they belong exactly there.

Crowley lowers his mouth to the angel’s ear and softly breathes out an answer:

“ _Aziraphale_.”

The two get a bit sidetracked after that, but no matter. ‘Cat’ is a perfectly suitable name for the kitten.


End file.
